Impair
by LaFaucheuse01
Summary: Quand le monde d'Ankoku Akuma, dernière membre de son Clan, vivant au fin fond du Rukongai, et celui de Shuuhei Hisagi, vice-capitaine de la neuvième division se rencontrent, ça ne peut faire que des étincelles. Mais parfois il suffit de peu pour mettre le feu aux poudres... (Réécriture de la Démone, le Papillon et le chieur)
1. Préambule : La prophétie des ténèbres

**Bonjour à tous. Alors voilà, certains connaissent peut-être ma fiction "La Démone, le Papillon et le chieur". Il s'agit ici de sa réécriture vu que la précédente histoire d'Anko ne me plaisait plus et que j'ai décidé de respecter d'avantage le manga.**

 **Aussi j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira. Anciens lecteurs comme nouveaux.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _Préambule_**

 ** _La prophétie des ténèbres_**

* * *

 _Un certain samedi six juin_

* * *

« Cet enfant ne doit jamais voir le jour !

\- Mais la prophétie de la doyenne doit se réaliser ! _Quand l'œil rouge du cyclope s'éclairera dans le ciel, un enfant naîtra. Petit-fils de mon petit-fils, le serment le liera. Le sang appellera le sang et le trône nous reviendra._ Ce sont ses mots !

\- Tu oublies ses dernières paroles avant qu'elle ne rejoigne nos ancêtres _Mais si jamais une fille vient à naître alors le sang fera couler le sang et les ténèbres engloutiront tout._ Et s'il s'avérait qu'Aika mette au monde une fille ?

\- Alors nous mourrons. Tel est notre funeste destin. »

Une chaise se renversa dans la nuit.

« Je ne suis pas devenu un guerrier pour voir mon destin se faire dicter par un nourrisson ! Si jamais c'est une fille, alors je la tuerais de mes propres mains et règnerais à sa place !

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ce choix Hokori ! Tu as déjà eu ta chance de diriger notre Clan mais nos aînés ont préférés ton cousin Genkishi à toi.

\- Répètes un peu pour voir !

\- SILENCE ! »

Foudroyant une dernière fois son interlocuteur du regard, Hokori finit par se rassoir afin d'écouter le président du conseil.

« De toute façon, marmonna celui-ci, il est trop tard. L'enfant est déjà en route. »

Personne n'osait rien dire et la plupart regardait fixement leurs mains, l'angoisse au ventre.

« Seul le temps nous dira quelle partie de la prophétie nous est réservé. » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Et dans le ciel complètement noir, la lune rouge commençait à s'élever au milieu des nuages, tel l'œil d'un cyclope.

* * *

Bonus :

Mahôtsukai : Son prénom signifie "Sorcière" ou "Ensorceleuse", c'est l'arrière grand-mère de Genkishi. C'est aussi la doyenne du Clan Akuma.

Genkishi : Chef du Clan. Son prénom signifie "Guerrier fantôme".

Aika : Compagne de Genkishi. Son prénom signifie "Lamentation".

Hokori : Cousin de Genkishi avec qui il s'est battu le titre de chef du Clan. Son prénom signifie "Orgueil" "Fierté"

Akuma : Nom du Clan. Signifie tout simplement "Démon"

* * *

 **Voilà pour le préambule, j'espère que cela vous aura plus.**

 **Comme il est très court, je publie de suite le prologue afin de ne pas laisser sur votre faim.**

 **A tout de suite.**


	2. Prologue : La fabuleuse Ankoku Akuma

**Re-bonjour. Me voilà de nouveau pour le prologue d' Impair. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 ** _La fabuleuse Ankoku Akuma_**

 _« N'oublies pas qui tu es Ankoku. Tu es la fille de Genkishi, l'ancien chef de notre Clan et d'Aika sa promise. Le jour de ta naissance, notre peuple s'est fait décimé. Il ne reste plus que toi et moi. Tu es notre unique espoir. »_

Je me réveille en sursaut sur le sol. Merde, je m'ennuyais tellement que je me suis endormie dans l'herbe. Heureusement que ce fichu cauchemar m'est revenu sinon j'aurais eu des ennuis.

Il faut dire que le soixante-neuvième district est connu pour son haut taux de criminalité. Ici c'est du chacun pour soi et je ne déroge pas à la règle avec mon sac rempli de pommes que je viens soigneusement de voler.

Vous voulez savoir qui je suis ? C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de me présenter. Mon nom est Ankoku Akuma. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Anko. Il n'y a que ma tante Itami pour m'appeler par mon nom complet. D'ailleurs je suis sûre qu'elle le fait exprès juste pour me rappeler que j'ai un prénom qui va avec le nom de notre Clan. Sérieusement, déjà qu'Akuma ça l'a fout mal. En plus j'ai le physique qui va avec, comme si ça suffisait pas. Je mesure un mètre quatre-vingt pour…. Vous croyez sérieusement que je vais vous donner mon poids ? J'ai la peau pâle, je ne dirais pas non plus translucide, mais j'ai l'impression de jamais prendre le soleil alors que je passe mes journées dehors. J'ai les cheveux noirs. Bon là, encore ça passe sauf qu'ils sont très longs. A vrai dire si je ne les attachais pas ils tomberaient par terre et je perdrais certainement le sens de la vue. Je ne vous raconte pas la galère quand je me coiffe le matin.

Mais passons.

En réalité le pire, ce sont mes yeux. Rouges. Je vous arrête tout de signe avec vos « Oh mais c'est joli le rouge ». Non, ce n'est pas joli. Du moins mes yeux ne le sont pas. Pour ça il aurait suffit que mes yeux soient aussi étincelants que ceux d'un rubis. Mais vous pensez bien que ce serait trop simple et absolument pas marrant. Du coup mes yeux sont rouges comme le sang.

Ouais, en gros je ressemble à un vampire, les canines en moins. Je ne mords pas non plus les gens pour leur pomper le sang. Bon j'avoue que, de temps en temps, ça m'arrive de vider certaines personnes de leur sang, mais seulement quand ils m'ont vraiment énervés. Sinon je me contente de leur casser la gueule de manière à leur faire comprendre qu'ici c'est moi qui fait la loi.

Mais je m'égare.

Pour me « rassurer » ma tante me répétait sans cesse que tous les membres du Clan Akuma possédaient les mêmes caractéristiques physiques que moi. Rassurant n'est-ce pas ? Je ne ressemble en rien à Monsieur-Tout-Le-Monde mais je ne peux pas non plus nier le fait que j'appartiens à un peuple décimé. Super. Je ne peux donc nier le lien de parenté avec ma tante. La plupart la prenne d'ailleurs pour ma sœur aînée, ce qui la fait _légèrement_ sourire. En même temps c'est une Shinigami, normal qu'elle ait l'air si jeune. Pas de quoi ce la raconter non plus.

De toute façon je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle parce qu'à cause d'elle je me sens seule. Et surtout je m'ennuie à mourir. Ce qui est plutôt compliqué quand on sait qu'à la base, je suis déjà morte. Bon d'accord, pas « techniquement » puisque je suis née ici mais je me suis comprise.

…

Oh merde ça recommence. Je me fais chier.

…

Et en plus j'ai la dalle.

Heureusement que j'ai des pommes.

…

Au bout de trois pommes entamées, la faim commença à disparaître et l'ennui revint.

Vous savez quoi ? Je déteste ma vie. Sérieusement je ne sais même pas ce que je fous ici, je n'ai rien à vous raconter moi ! Mes journées sont les mêmes. Je me lève. Je prends mon petit-déjeuner constitué exclusivement des restes de la veille. Je m'entraîne. Je pars me chercher à manger. Je me repose. Je m'entraîne de nouveau. Et ça s'arrête là. Bon j'avoue parfois quand je me fais vraiment chier je me mets à faire des ricochets sur l'eau ou sinon il m'arrive de tabasser des types, mais ça devient de plus en plus rare. Disons que ma simple vue suffit à faire fuir la plupart des habitants. C'est que j'ai une certaine réputation dans le coin.

Je pousse un soupir.

Je préférerais me crever les deux yeux plutôt que de l'avouer à haute voix mais parfois je me sens seule. Je ne demande pas grand-chose. Juste quelqu'un avec qui m'entraîner ou même parler. Sinon je risque de ne jamais progresser en plus de devenir folle. Enfin plus que je ne le suis déjà, je veux dire.

Couchée sur le sol, les bras derrière la tête, j'observe le ciel bleu où passent de temps à autre des nuages. Ou des papillons.

…

Oooooh un papillon !

* * *

Bonus :

Itami : Tante d'Anko. Son prénom signifie "Douleur".

* * *

 **Ah Anko et son amour inconditionnel pour les papillons (en référence à "La Démone, le Papillon et le chieur")**

 **Et voilà c'est fini. Je compte publier la suite la semaine prochaine.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Bye~**


	3. Chapitre 1 : Le début des emmerdes

**Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre d' _Impair._**

 **Je tiens à remercier Mikarucchi, Barukku-sama et Taraimperatrice pour avoir laissés une review mais également toutes les personnages qui ont ajoutés cette fic à leur favori (1) ou qui la suivent (3) ^^ Merci à vous.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

 ** _Le début des emmerdes_**

* * *

Vous vous souvenez quand je me plaignais que rien ne se passait dans ma vie ? Et bien je retire tout ce que j'ai dit ! Ma vie était très bien en fait !

Vous vous demandez sans doute « Pourquoi un tel changement ? ». Vous vous souvenez du papillon ? Mais si le papillon qui est venu se poser sur mon nez ! Et bah j'ai la mauvaise, mais alors très mauvaise, idée de le suivre. Bah quoi ? Je me fais chier moi je vous rappelle ! Je m'occupe comme je peux.

Donc comme je disais, je m'amusais à le suivre, m'imaginant que j'aurais aimé être un papillon pour être libre de voler là où je le souhaite quand je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais un peu trop éloignée de mon campement. J'ai donc fait demi-tour pour rentrer chez moi. Sauf que je ne connais pas cette partie de la forêt et je n'ai pas tardée à me perdre, faute d'avoir un sens d'orientation.

Et c'est ainsi que je finis par me retrouver dans une plaine.

Juste en face de deux Hollows.

Hollows qui me regardaient alors avec un appétit féroce. Et si j'en juge par les « restes » sur le sol, je suis le dessert de leur festin.

Comment vous dire qu'actuellement je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou ?

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je croise un Hollow. J'en ai même déjà croisé plusieurs. Mais d'habitude c'est ma tante qui s'en occupe ! Moi j'ai juste à l'observer à la dérobée tandis qu'elle m'explique le meilleur moyen de vaincre un Hollow. Elle est bien gentille mais je fais comment moi ? J'ai juste un petit poignard de rien du tout, pas un sabre super stylé. Et de toute façon, mes jambes ne me répondent même plus.

« Manger petite âme… »

Ça y est, je flippe.

« Non ! rugit l'autre Hollow. Mon repas. »

Oh bordel. Ils sont en train de se disputer… Pour moi ? En temps normal je me sentirais sûrement flattée que deux hommes se chamaillent pour ma personne. Sauf que la réalité est bien en face de moi. Il ne s'agit pas de deux beaux mâles me faisant la cour. A vrai dire ils ressemblent plutôt à deux enfants qui se disputeraient la dernière part de gâteau. Ou alors à deux hyènes se disputant un bout de viande. Et j'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment où me situer.

Je profite de la situation pour me sauver en courant. Heureusement que tante Itami n'est pas là, sinon elle me frapperait pour déshonorer la famille.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Si elle avait été là, je n'aurais pas besoin de courir comme une demeurée au beau milieu de la forêt.

« Petite âme… »

Oh bordel.

« Je ne veux pas mourir ! »

Je suis encore si jeune. J'ai encore des siècles à vivre !

« Baisse-toi ! »

Hein ?

Surprise par cette voix surgit de nulle part, je trébuche sur une branche et m'étale sur le sol. J'ai juste le temps de me retourner pour apercevoir la patte d'un Hollow sur le point de s'abattre sur moi que je ferme les yeux.

Mourir au bout du premier chapitre… Si ce n'est pas humiliant.

…

…

Bon il arrive ce coup ?

Je me décide d'ouvrir lentement les yeux histoire d'analyser la situation.

Je suis toujours en vie, premier point.

Ensuite, deuxième point, le Hollow a disparu et à sa place se tient un Shinigami. Celui-ci me tourne le dos et ne semble pas faire attention à moi. C'est le moment de disparaître en rampant !

« A ta place je ne bougerais pas de là. »

Et merde… Je suis repéré.

« Et tu es qui pour me donner des ordres ? » je demande, froidement.

Typiquement moi. Je viens de me faire sauver la vie par un homme au post… dos magnifique et moi je lui parle mal. Je n'ai confiance en personne, que voulez-vous. Le Shinigami se tourne légèrement vers moi, me laissant admirer son tatouage « 69 » (oui je sais à quoi vous pensez, je pense exactement la même chose !) tandis qu'il me fusille du regard. Comme si j'avais peur de lui de toute façon… Bon d'accord, il vient de battre un Hollow qui essayait de faire de moi son repas, mais contrairement au Hollow, je peux très bien lui trancher la gorge sans qu'il s'y attende.

« Derrière toi ! » se met-il subitement à crier.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de me retourner que je sens quelque chose se saisir de moi pour me soulever dans les airs.

Visiblement l'autre moche à profiter de la mort de son pote pour lui piquer son déjeuner.

« Lâche-la ! » ordonne le Shinigami qui lui fait face.

Comme s'il allait l'écouter…

D'ailleurs je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il a une cicatrice à l'œil droit, ce qui le rend encore plus attirant qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Je me fous une baffe mentale. Ce n'est pas le moment de baver devant un garçon, bon sang !

Le Hollow resserre sa prise (soit moi) et je pousse un gémissement de douleur. S'il continue de me serrer ainsi il va finir par broyer tous les os de mon corps !

Si seulement je pouvais me saisir du poignard à ma ceinture.

Bon, en gros mot les grands remèdes comme on dit…

CLAC.

Le Hollow pousse un cri de douleur avant de me balancer, où le Shinigami me réceptionne de justesse dans ses bras.

« Bien joué, me félicite-t-il.

\- Merci. »

Je sais, je sais, je suis géniale.

J'essuie vaguement le sang qui s'échappe de ma bouche. Il n'y a pas à dire, le sang de Hollow c'est vraiment répugnant. Beurk. Pendant ce temps-là (qui a dit « Je tournais la manivelle » ?), le Shinigami en profite pour l'attaquer, le coupant en deux assez finalement. Plutôt impressionnant. C'est la première fois que je vois un Shinigami à l'œuvre. D'habitude ils ne viennent jamais au soixante-sixième district. Alors je me demande bien ce qui a pu attirer celui-ci ici.

« Tu vas bien ? »

J'écarquille les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Il vient de me parler… à moi ?

Je regarde de droite à gauche, et même en arrière. Personne. Oui, c'est bien à moi qu'il s'adresse.

« Je me suis perdue dans la forêt à cause d'un fichu papillon. Je me suis fait courser par deux Hollows qui me prenaient pour leur dîner. L'un d'entre eux a bien failli me dévorer. Et toi, toi, tu me demande si ça va ?! »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Lui non plus d'ailleurs, à en juger par la tête qu'il tire. Il est idiot aussi… Quelle question stupide !

« Je viens de te sauver la vie, me fait-il remarquer, presque froidement, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et je suis censé te remercier c'est ça ? Et bien non monsieur. C'est ton boulot je te rappelle de te débarrasser des Hollows qui polluent notre monde. Moi je ne suis qu'un dommage collatéral. »

Il ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt avant de recommencer. Au moins trois fois.

Je crois que je viens de lui clouer le bac.

« Tu sais qui je suis au moins ?

\- Non. »

Et sincèrement je m'en fous.

« Je suis Hisagi Shuuhei, vice-capitaine de la neuvième division. »

Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire qu'il occupe je ne sais quel poste dans je ne sais quelle division ?

Ma tante m'en avait pourtant parlé en me stipulant l'importance de chacune des divisons mais je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié. Je ne vous raconte pas le nombre de coups que je me prenais à chaque fois que je laissais échapper un bâillement.

« La logique voudrait que tu te présentes à ton tour. »

Et en plus il me fait la morale ? Il commence vraiment à m'énerver.

« Je m'appelle… » je commence tout de même à lui répondre avant d'hésiter.

Devais-je lui donner mon nom de famille ? Selon ma tante, notre Clan n'avait pas très bonne réputation auprès des Shinigamis. Je ne préfère pas m'attirer davantage de problèmes, se faire courser par des Hollows est déjà assez éprouvant comme ça.

« Anko. » je me contente alors de lâcher.

Il hausse un sourcil.

« Pas de nom de famille ?

\- Pas qui te regarde. »

Et hop, un nouveau regard noir. Il regrette sûrement de m'avoir sauvé la vie, le pauvre chou.

On se regarde un instant, dans le blanc des yeux. Bon, c'est bien gentil mais ça commence vraiment à me mettre mal à l'aise.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? me demande-t-il alors que je lui tourne le dos pour m'éloigner.

\- Je rentre chez moi.

\- Pas si vite. _Entrave._ »

C'est quoi ça ? Je ne peux plus bouger ! Mes bras sont bloqués dans mon dos comme si j'étais menottée.

« Connard, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?!

\- Désolé mais c'était le seul moyen pour que tu m'écoutes. J'ai besoin d'informations. Tu connais bien le soixante-neuvième district ?

\- Non, à la base je viens du premier district mais comme je ne trouvais ça trop tranquille j'ai décidé de vivre dans les bas-fonds du Rukongai tu vois ? j'ironise, avec amertume.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi.

\- Alors arrête avec les questions stupides.

\- Ce n'est pas… Et puis on s'en fiche. Je veux savoir si tu sais quelque chose sur un Shinigami qui vivrait dans les parages ?

\- Que ferait un Shinigami ici ? je m'étonne en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Des témoins ont parlés d'une personne qui se débarrassait des Hollows dans le secteur. » m'explique-t-il.

Je me fige. Il est en train de parler de ma tante ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui répondre au juste ? Vite, faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire sinon il va se douter de quelque chose !

« Je ne sais rien du tout. » mentis-je.

Mais c'est déjà trop tard. J'ai hésitée trop longtemps.

« Tu es sûre ? il insiste.

\- Puisque je te le dis ! » je m'écrie.

Ne surtout pas baisser les yeux. Ne surtout pas baisser les yeux. Ne surtout pas… Et merde !

« Tu me caches quelque chose. »

Bordel, pourquoi faut-il qu'il s'approche de moi quand il dit ça ?

Mon regard se pose sur son… Comment tante Itami appelait ça déjà ? Ah oui, un Zanpakuto. Bref. En gros, je suis dans la mer… mouise jusqu'au cou.

Je commence à paniquer en cherchant à me débattre.

« Cela ne sert à rien, déclare le Shinigami dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom, tu vas seulement réussir à te blesser. »

C'est ce qu'on va voir. Allez Anko, rappelles-toi ce que te disais tante Itami ! Il faut que tu te concentre. Te concentrer…

…

Miracle, ça marche !

« Mais que… »

Je profite que mes bras soient enfin libérés pour lui faire un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

« Je t'ai eue ! je me mets à chantonner.

\- Alors c'est toi ! s'écrie-t-il comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation.

\- Moi quoi ? je crache sèchement.

\- La Shinigami ! » s'exclame-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

…

Hein ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- La personne qui se débarrasse des Hollows des environs.

\- Désolée de te décevoir mon mignon, mais tu fais fausse route. Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai une tête de Shinigami ? je lui demande en écartant les bras.

\- Tu viens de briser un sort de Kidô, me fait-il remarquer, bien que septique.

\- Et juste avant je tentais de sauver ma vie en fuyant des Hollows, je lui rappelle, avec un sourire narquois.

\- … »

Je laisse échapper un ricanement :

« Alors, tu ne trouves plus rien à répliquer ? »

Il pousse un soupire en se massant le nez. Il ne vient pas de prendre un coup de vieux là tout d'un coup ? Il finit par reporter son regard sur moi et me fixe inlassablement de son regard sombre. Cela aurait pu être très flatteur si ses sourcils n'étaient pas autant froncés.

« Tu sais que tu vas finir par avoir des rides à force de tirer cette tête ? je juge bon de lui faire remarquer avant de continuer : Bon, j'ai été ravie de te rencontrer mais je pense que tu as autre chose à faire hein ? Bye. »

Je commence à faire quelque part dans la direction opposée mais il se saisit de mon poignet. Je me dégage presque aussitôt, prête à me saisir de la lame à ma ceinture.

« Quoi ?! je crache méchamment.

\- Je… il commence en se mordant la lèvre avant de secouer la tête. Et puis non, laisse tomber.

\- Okay. »

Ce gars commence sérieusement à me faire flipper…

Je lui tourne le dos et commence à m'éloigner, la tête haute. Mais une fois que je fus persuadée qu'il ne pouvait plus me voir, je pris mes jambes à mon cou et zigzagua entre les jambes.

 _« Au moins je ne verrais plus ce type bizarre. »_ pensais-je.

Comme quoi je suis vraiment conne.

* * *

Note :

J'ai oubliez de le préciser mais Ankoku signifie "Ténèbres". Voilà, voilà ^^

* * *

 **Ah Anko et sa répartie légendaire ^^**

 **J'espère que vous êtes content(e)s de retrouver Shuu-Shuu (pour ceux qui lisaient _La Démone, le Papillon et le chieur_ )**

 **Sur ceux, je vous dit à bientôt j'espère ^^**

 **Bye~**

 **LaFaucheuse01**


	4. Chapitre 2 : Entrave-moi Hisagi

**Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Alors nous voilà enfin avec le chapitre 2 des aventures de ma petite...**

 **Anko : Dit celle qui fait à peine 1m56.**

 **... Anko.**

 **Bref.**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi ça va. Je tiens à remercier comme à mon habitude Barukku-sama, Mikarucchi, Taraimperatrice et SadakoTama d'avoir laisser une review mais également aux personnes qui suivent (4) et qui ont mis en favoris (3) cette fic ^^ Merci à vous.**

 **J'avouerais que je suis un peu déçue de ce chapitre. Il y a beaucoup de blabla (l'excuse c'est qu'Anko est têtue).**

 **Je vous souhaite cependant bonne lecture ^^**

 **A tout de suite.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

 ** _Entrave-moi Hisagi-fukutaisho_**

* * *

Une semaine. Voilà une semaine que j'avais manqué de me faire dévorer par un Hollow. Sept putains de jours que j'avais fait la connaissance de ce fichu Shinigami à la noix. Et je n'arrive toujours pas à me le retirer de la tête. Je n'en trouve plus le sommeil. Quand j'essaye de fermer les yeux, ses dernières paroles me reviennent en tête. Bordel, qu'a-t-il voulu me dire ? Et pourquoi j'en fais tout une histoire ? C'est vrai quoi, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le revoir un jour…

Je me redresse sur mon lit. Enfin si on peut appeler un « lit » un simple nid de paille. Bon certes, ça gratte au réveil mais au moins je n'ai pas mal au dos pendant des jours. Enfin, pour dire qu'à cause de cette histoire je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. C'est donc, des cernes sous les yeux que je décide de sortir de la cabane qui me sert de maison. Le soleil va bientôt se lever. Il est temps d'aller au « marché ». Avec un peu de chance, je ne risque pas de croiser de nouveau des Hollows. Et voilà ça recommence ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'oublier ?!

Je donne un coup de pied rageur dans une pierre. J'entendis un « Aïe » aigüe quelques mètres plus loin. En relevant la tête, j'aperçus la silhouette de trois individus dont un qui se massait la tempe.

Ankoku Akuma ou comment s'attirer des ennuis sans le vouloir.

« Toi ! » hurle le gars que j'ai touché en me pointant du doigt.

Je commence à reculer tout en portant ma main à ma ceinture pour me saisir de mon poignard.

Merde. C'est qu'ils sont plus musclés que prévus les gaillards ! Bon, plan B. La fuite !

Je fais demi-tour aussi sec mais j'ai douté de leur vitesse. Avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, je sens une main se saisir de mon poignet pour me saisir sous les bras.

« Lâche-moi espèce de sale porc ! je crie en me débattant comme un beau diable.

\- Tu vas t'arrêter. »

L'un des trois petits cochons me donne un coup de poing dans le ventre et je sens du sang s'échapper entre mes lèvres.

« Oh regardez-moi ça. » ricane le troisième en se saisissant de mon poignard.

Il commence à jouer avec un sourire alors que je lui jette un regard noir.

« Elle est plutôt bonne vous ne trouvez pas ? »

 _Bonne_?!

« On pourrait jouer avec elle. » continue-t-il avec un sourire.

Il s'approche de moi et commence à me caresser la jambe. Alors là c'est trop !

Je cesse de me débattre et baisse la tête, comme impuissante. Mais alors que je les sens se détendre, j'en profite pour relever la tête et éclater la sale face du petit cochon derrière moi. Petit cochon, qui, sous le coup de la surprise, me lâche et recule de quelques pas, le nez en sang.

« Espèce de… »

L'un de ses amis me saisit brusquement par les cheveux et commence à tirer sur ma queue de cheval pour reculer. La douleur fut si horrible que je sentis la colère monter. Je ne supporte pas qu'on touche à mes – si beaux – cheveux. Alors si en plus on me les abîme…

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'après avoir donné un bon coup de coude à l'autre abruti, j'envoie mon poing dans la figure de l'autre. Je profite de leur surprise pour me saisir de mon poignard et la glisser sous la gorge d'un des garçons.

« Un geste de plus et votre pote est mort c'est bien clair ? » je crache à l'intention des deux autres.

Aussitôt, ils lèvent les mains en l'air en guise de soumission. Bien. Je reporte donc mon intention à mon… otage. Il commence à suer, la gorge serré alors qu'il lève des yeux tremblants vers moi. Ils ont eu tord de me sous-estimer.

« Pitié ne me faîtes pas de mal. » pleurniche-t-il.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner. C'est si pathétique. La pointe de ma lame effleure sa peau, faisant couler un léger filet de sang.

« Oh mais regardez-moi ça. Le petit cochon vient de se transformer en poule mouillée. »

Mon sourire ne tarde pas à se transformer en grimace de dégoût.

« Au fond on s'en fout. Cochon ou poulet, dans tous les cas, ça se saigne de la même façon. »

La fatigue ne tarde pas à se mêler à l'irritation et la colère. Mais alors que j'allais l'égorger, rapidement et proprement, je l'entendis. Cette voix qui me hantait.

 _« Entrave ! »_

Et me revoilà, les bras dans le dos, m'obligeant à lâcher mon arme de fortune. Retenant de justesse un juron, je vois les trois petits cochons hésiter à profiter de la situation. Cependant la présence derrière moi sembla les aider à faire leur choix.

« Un Shinigami ! Cassons-nous !

\- Et revenez ici bande de tapettes ! je rugis.

\- Tu aimes t'attirer des ennuis j'ai l'impression. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, je me tourne très lentement vers ma Némésis.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? » je demande, aussi froidement que je le pouvais.

Il me fixe un instant. Merde, j'avais oublié à quel point ses yeux étaient… si profonds. Je ne baisse cependant pas le regard.

« Tu ne te libère pas ? » il s'étonne en esquivant la question.

Je lâche un léger soupir avant de me concentrer sur le lien qui me retenait les poignets. L'instant d'après j'étais de nouveau libre de mes mouvements. Alors que je contemple les rougeurs sur ma peau, je remarque le regard de… euh… merde, c'est vrai que je ne pas/plus comment il s'appelle. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il me coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

« C'est bien que je pensais. »

Je fronce les sourcils, l'obligeant à continuer :

« Tu n'es déciment pas quelqu'un de banal.

\- Tu ne le remarques que maintenant ?

\- Tu viens de briser un sort de Kidô avec une facilité déconcertante. De plus j'ai vu comment tu t'es battue. Je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention la première fois mais quand tu as commencé à t'énerver j'ai pu ressentir une forte énergie spirituelle. Cependant il est clair que tu n'es pas la Shinigami qui je recherche. »

Je reste un instant silencieuse avant de me décider, hésitante :

« Et donc ?

\- Et donc j'ai pris la décision de t'emmener avec moi au Seireitei pour faire de toi une Shinigami. »

…

« QUOI ?! » je braille, interdite.

Il grimace légèrement. Je crois que je viens de lui péter un tympan.

« Mais pourquoi ? je continue, plus faiblement.

\- Tu as un don incroyable, ce serait dommage de le gâcher en restant ici. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que je te propose. »

Et voilà. Il m'énerve de nouveau.

« De un, ici c'est chez moi. De deux, la chance _ici_ c'est de vivre vieux et avoir de la bedaine. Pas de servir des personnes qui nous méprisent et de finir en nourriture pour Hollow. »

Vu sa tête, mon ton sombre l'a surprit. Pour ma défense, je ne supporte pas les personnes qui se pensent supérieurs, sous prétexte que je viens des bas-fonds du Rukongai. Comme si c'était de ma faute. Je n'ai jamais choisi de vivre ici.

« Pardon. »

Là ce fut à mon tour d'être surprise. Il venait bien de s'excuser ?

« Je ne voulais pas t'insulter. J'oublie parfois ce que ça fait de vivre au Rukongai.

\- Toi aussi tu vivais ici ? C'est pour ça que tu as le numéro du district tatoué sur la joue ?

\- Oh ça… »

Il caresse du bout des doigts son tatouage, un air nostalgique sur le visage.

« En fait, il s'agit d'un hommage faite à la personne qui m'a sauvée la vie quand j'étais encore enfant. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai décidé de devenir un Shinigami. »

Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Je sens mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine. Comment peut-on être aussi détestable et craquant à la fois ?

…

Minute ! Craquant ?

Je me fous une baffe mentale. Et voilà ça recommence. Bon sang Anko, arrête de fantasmer sur ce type ! Oh merde, il me regarde de nouveau. Vite, reprendre un visage impassible.

« Tout va bien ? Tu fais une tête bizarre… »

Crédibilité, zéro.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » je rétorque, froidement tout en détournant le regard, plus que gênée.

Il pousse un léger soupir en passant sa main dans sa tignasse brune.

« Tu ne m'aimes vraiment pas n'est-ce pas ? devine-t-il.

\- En effet, je réponds du tac au tac.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire alors ? Si tu restes ici, ils risquent de revenir pour se venger et je ne serais pas là pour te protéger.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un me protège ! je m'énerve. Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule !

\- Tu ne disais pas ça face aux Hollows la semaine dernière. »

Ne pas le frapper. Ne pas le frapper. Ne pas le…

Oh, et puis merde !

Au moment où j'allais abattre mon poing dans sa figure, il me stoppa net :

 _« Entrave._

\- Putain ! je jure. Tu connais que ce sort ou quoi ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas te blesser.

\- Tss'. »

Je parvins sans mal à me libérer. Faut dire qu'à force… Mais je regrette aussitôt en voyant les sourcils froncés du garçon et son regard suspicieux. Merde. Pourquoi les paroles de ma tante me reviennent en tête que maintenant ?

 _« Surtout ne te fais pas remarquer. Si on apprend qu'un membre de notre clan est encore en vie, nous sommes fichus. »_

Et si c'était normal que j'arrive si facilement à me défaire de ses sorts ? Et si cette particularité me venait de mon clan ? Merde. Merde. Merde. Pitié qu'il ne fasse pas le rapprochement.

Il voit que je commence à paniquer et essaye de me rassurer :

« Ecoute je ne te veux aucun mal.

\- Et je suis censée te croire sur parole c'est ça ? Si j'étais un serial killer et toi ma victime j'aurais exactement dit la même chose !

\- Les Shinigamis ont le devoir de protéger les âmes présentes à la Soul Society. Si j'avais voulu me débarrasser de toi, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Je suis sincère quand je dis que tu possède un don. Cependant tu manques d'entraînement. Je te propose un deal. Viens au Seireitei avec moi et si ça ne te plaît pas, tu pourras repartir. Ça te va ? »

Qu'est-ce que je suis censée répondre ? Une part de moi se montre méfiante et une autre, plus minime, aimerait le croire. Je me mets donc à dandiner sur place en me mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. C'est vrai que c'est assez tentant… Mais à côté, je ne sais rien de la vie de Shinigami. Ma tante Itami ne m'a parlé que de leur fonctionnement (et encore je ne l'écoutais pas). C'est donc, à regret, que je finis par accepter :

« Très bien, j'accepte. »

Il esquisse un mince sourire qui s'efface aussitôt alors que je lève la pointe de ma lame vers sa gorge, le regard sombre.

« Mais écoutes moi bien. Au moindre coup de pute (il grimace au juron), je trouverais un moyen de te le faire payer, c'est bien clair.

\- Oui.

\- Bien. »

Je range mon poignard dans ma ceinture avant de relever mes yeux vers lui.

« Passes devant. »

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire embrocher par derrière. Et puis je ne connais pas le chemin.

Mais alors qu'on commence à s'enfoncer dans la forêt, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un regard vers ma… maison. Je ne peux alors m'empêcher de ressentir un _léger_ pincement au cœur. Au fond c'est peut-être mieux comme ça…

Ma véritable vie commence maintenant.

« Au fait, c'est quoi déjà ton nom ? »

* * *

Note :

Le titre du chapitre est une référence à "Notice-me Senpai" ^^ (traduction approximatif : Remarque-moi Senpai)

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous avez quand même aimé et que le retour de Shuu-Shuu vous fasse plaisir.**

 **Je suis désolée s'il vous paraît OOC :/**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter/donner votre avis (rassurez-vous, je ne mords pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'Anko a un sale caractère que c'est également le cas pour moi ^^)**

 **Anko : *tousse***

 **... Pardon u_u**

 **Bref. Je vous dit à bientôt.**

 **Bye~**

 **LaFaucheuse01**


	5. Chapitre 3 : Alcool, démon et papillon

**Bonjour à tous, vous allez bien ?**

 **Et dire que ça fait deux mois que je n'ai pas publié un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Comme d'habitude je tiens à remercier Taraimperatrice, SadakoTama et Mikarucchi de m'avoir laissé une review ^^ Mais également aux personnes qui suivent (5) cette fic et qui l'ont mit en favoris (3) ^^ Mais aussi tous ceux qui lisent sans pourtant laisser de traces ^^**

 **Bref.**

 **J'avoue que ce chapitre est un peu... plat. C'est dur de se remettre dans le bain après deux mois sans rien faire :/**

 **Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3_**

 ** _Alcool, démon…et papillon ?_**

* * *

« Dit, on est bientôt arrivé ? »

Hisagi (c'est son nom) pousse de nouveau soupir. Marchant à un mètre de lui (au cas où il faudrait que je mette à courir), je peux tout de même observer son visage fatigué.

« Non. »

Je laisse échapper un « Pff' ». J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures qu'on marche. Et il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Pour l'instant je suis en sécurité avec Hisagi, mais seule… Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à rentrer chez moi intacte. Je pousse un grognement sourd :

« J'ai mal aux pieds. »

Il me lance un regard en biais, le visage impassible.

« Tu veux que je te portes ? »

Je me tétanise aussitôt. Je sens mes joues me brûler.

« Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule !

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Tss. »

Non mais quelle idiote ! C'est trop la honte ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il lui passe par la tête pour me répondre ce genre de chose ? Me porter ? Sérieusement ? Pour qui il m'a prit ? Pour une princesse ou pour un enfant ? Ça m'énerve !

« Hey du calme ! »

Je me fige tandis qu'il se saisit de mon poignet. Je lève des yeux surpris vers lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout d'un coup ?

« C'est quoi ton problème ? je lui demande, froidement.

\- Si tu continues à t'énerver comme ça, tu vas nous faire remarquer ! »

Je reste interdite. Comment ça, m'énerver ? Aurais-je donc parlé à voix haute ?

En voyant ma surprise, Hisagi s'empresse de m'expliquer :

« J'ai ressenti ton énergie spirituelle augmenté comme quand tu combattais les autres ce matin.

\- Oh. » je lâche en fronçant les sourcils.

Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à me contrôler. Enfin, c'est bien pour ça que je le suis. Pour apprendre.

Nous reprenons la route mais je ne prête pas vraiment attention à mon entourage. Je me demande comment est le Seireitei… Ma tante Itami a toujours été plutôt vague à ce sujet. Elle m'a seulement parlée de l'organisation. Mais comme vous pouvez le deviner, je ne l'écoutais pas… Voilà pourquoi le garçon juste devant moi ne me dit rien du tout.

C'est le moment de récolter des informations par moi-même.

« Tu as dit que tu faisais parti de quelle division déjà ? je demande, l'air de rien.

\- Neuvième division. J'en suis le vice-capitaine.

\- Tu dois être puissant alors…

\- Si on veut. »

Comment ça « Si on veut » ? Tu es puissant ou tu ne l'es pas. Regardez-moi, je suis…

…

Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Vu comment j'ai fuis devant les Hollows je ne peux pas vraiment me vanter…

Fait chier.

« Et vous êtes nombreux ?

\- Suffisamment. »

Bonjour la confiance. Comment ça je n'ai rien à dire ? Moi j'ai mes raisons de me méfier !

« On t'expliquera mieux à l'académie, continu Hisagi.

\- L'académie ? je répète. Quelle académie ?

\- Celle qui te formera en tant que Shinigami. »

Je me fige.

« QUOI ? »

Il se tourne vers moi, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que je me mette à crier. Comme on a attiré l'attention des autres, il me saisit par le poignet pour m'emmener dans une ruelle vide.

« Une académie ? je l'agresse. Il n'a jamais été question d'académie dans le deal !

\- Ecoute, il soupire. Ce n'est pas si mal que ça.

\- Pas si mal ?! Pas si mal ?! Il est hors de question que j'y aille.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu veux devenir une Shinigami tu dois savoir te défendre.

\- Je sais me défendre ! je proteste.

\- Contre des simples âmes, pas contre des Hollows. Tu n'as aucune expérience du combat. »

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. D'un geste brusque je me saisis du balai qui traîne par terre et le brise pour former une pointe.

« Mais qu'est-ce… » commence Hisagi.

Mais trop tard. Je me jette déjà sur lui, visant sa poitrine. Il l'évite sans problème. Mais je m'empresse de lui donner un coup dans l'épaule avec le manche. Je me sers du bâton comme d'une arme, donnant des coups comme s'il s'agissait d'une lame et le tenant comme si c'était une lance. Il finit par perdre patience et se saisit du bout de bois, le serrant si fort qu'il réussit à me l'arracher des mains.

« Plus fort qu'il n'y paraît hein ? je raille.

\- Qui t'as apprit à te battre ? »

J'hausse simplement les épaules.

« Va savoir. »

Il fronce les sourcils. Et oui mon pote, la confiance ça va dans les deux sens.

« Tu t'es déjà servi d'un Zanpakuto ? » il m'interroge.

Je secoue la tête.

« Non. Juste de mon poignard et d'une épée en bois.

\- En bois ? il s'étonne.

\- Hey, on fait avec ce qu'on peut au Rukongai ! »

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Je me demande s'ils sont doux…

…

Oh bordel mais à quoi je pense moi ?!

« Tu en tires une tête… me fait-il remarquer. Tout va bien ?

\- Ouais, ouais. » je m'empresse de répondre, les joues en feu.

Surtout, ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu veux continuer ? »

J'hésite un instant.

« Je ne veux pas aller à l'académie, j'insiste pourtant.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider.

\- Ni à toi d'ailleurs.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu décides ? »

Je reste un moment silencieuse. Mes jambes me font mal. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à cette fichue académie. Si on apprend mon héritage, je risque gros. Et en plus je commence à avoir faim.

Alors pourquoi les mots qui sortent de ma bouche sont :

« Okay. Je te suis. »

Mauvaise réponse.

* * *

On marchait depuis un bout de temps maintenant, bercé par les voix des habitants du Rukongai. Heureusement qu'il y a de l'animation sinon je me sentirais bien seule. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire… Mais visiblement Hisagi est dans le même cas que moi. Je le vois régulièrement se gratter la nuque, mal à l'aise. Parfois il se tourne légèrement vers moi, ouvre la bouche, hésite et finit par se détourner de nouveau. J'ai comptée. C'est la cinquième fois qu'il le fait. Et je commence sérieusement à m'impatienter.

« Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, dit le, je m'agace avant de reprendre plus calmement : C'est gênant…

\- Désolé, il rit doucement. Je voulais savoir si tu avais faim ? »

Comme pour répondre à ma place, mon estomac se mit à gargouiller à la simple idée d'un bon repas.

Il y eut un léger silence alors que des rougeurs apparurent sur mes joues pendant qu'il se mettait à rire. Sérieusement, comment je peux être crédible après ça ?

« Je prends ça pour un oui, continue-t-il de rire avant de me faire signe de le suivre. Aller viens. »

J'obéis. Il semble connaître le coin puisqu'il ne tarde pas à trouver un bar. Mon ventre se manifeste de nouveau en sentant une bonne odeur se dégager du bâtiment. Manquerait plus que je me mette à baver… Dieu soit loué, personne ne me connait ici. Sinon ma réputation serait fichue sans avoir pu commencer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Hisagi se tourne vers moi, portefeuille en main.

« Et bien quoi ? » il me demande en haussant les sourcils.

Je désigne simplement l'objet entre ses doigts.

« C'est mon portefeuille. » m'explique-t-il.

Je me retiens de justesse de répliquer quelque chose de cinglant et me contente d'un regard qui se veut moqueur.

« Je sais ce que c'est, merci, sifflé-je. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que tu fais avec.

\- Il faut bien que je paye.

\- Que tu quoi ?! »

J'en reste presque interdite. C'est que, dans mon ancien district, la notion d'argent n'existait pas. Si on voulait survivre et se nourrir il fallait voler.

Et surtout savoir courir vite.

Mon ventre recommence à gargouiller et Hisagi laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Tss. » je lâche en détournant la tête pour masquer mes rougissements.

Il commande pour nous deux, sans me demander mon avis. Bon, heureusement pour lui je n'étais pas difficile. Et puis j'étais bien trop contente de pouvoir enfin faire taire ce maudit estomac.

J'étais en train d'entamer mon quatrième bol de riz quand la serveuse vint déposer deux coupes de saké sur notre table. Hisagi capta aussitôt mon regard inquisiteur alors que je louchais légèrement sur la boisson.

« Tu n'aimes pas l'alcool ? m'interroge-t-il.

\- Disons que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en boire. » je finis par avouer en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Et je n'avais pas intérêt à le faire de toute façon. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si tante Itami m'avait surprise dans un bar, en train de boire du saké. A cette simple pensé, un frisson me parcourut. Pour autant je pris la coupe entre mes mains, déglutit et bu cul sec.

« Mais qu'est…

\- Whaou, mais c'est trop bon ! je m'exclame en me redressant soudainement et en me tournant vers la serveuse. J'en veux un autre ! »

Je ne prête même pas attention à Hisagi qui me contemple, bouche bée. Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ce revirement de situation. A vrai dire, moi non plus. Moi qui croyais que j'allais détester ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ma tante m'interdisait d'y toucher…

Au bout du huitième verre j'ai fini par comprendre.

« Regarde Hisagi un papillon ! »

Je l'entends soupirer alors que je continue de le serrer contre moi.

Comme je n'étais pas en état de marcher, il avait fini par me porter sur son dos. Heureusement que j'étais trop ivre pour y prêter attention. En temps normal je l'aurais sûrement insultée de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles.

« Il est beau non ?

\- Oui Anko. Comme les trois autres que tu m'as montrés juste avant, il tient bon de me signaler.

\- J'adore les papillons. » je déclare, comme une parfaite idiote.

Et s'en suivit un long monologue sur les papillons. Sur leur vie, leur alimentation… Et j'en passe !

Y a pas à dire, j'aurais été à la place d'Hisagi ça ferait longtemps que je me serais laissé faire bouffer par des Hollows.

* * *

 **Et dire qu'Anko disait qu'elle voulait pas qu'on la porte... *ricane***

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, j'y répondrais en message privée ^^**

 **Bye~ (en espérant que le prochain chapitre arrive plus rapidement que celui-ci)**

 **LaFaucheuse01**


	6. Chapitre 4 : Prenez garde Shinigamis !

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi ça va super.**

 **Près de quatre mois sans nouvelles. Je sais, je suis désolée. Il faut savoir que je n'ai plus eu internet pendant près de trois semaines, et impossible d'avancer car j'avais besoin de renseignement sur l'Académie des Shinigamis. Et entre mon ordi envoyé en réparation et mon boulot, je n'avais plus le temps ni l'énergie d'écrire.**

 **Mais enfin, me revoilà.**

 **Bon avant de commencer, je tiens à remercier SadakoTamaet Taraimperatrice de m'avoir laissé un review. Ensuite bienvenue aux nouveaux, car en effet vous êtes désormais 10 à suivre cette fic' et 7 à l'avoir mis en favori. Alors merci**

 **Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Ps : Il faut savoir qu'entre deux parties de ce chapitre, il y a un long délai où je n'ai rien écrit et qu'entre temps j'ai beaucoup lu, donc c'est normal que vous trouviez le... style différent entre le début et la fin. Voilà.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4_**

 ** _Prenez-garde à vous Shinigamis ! La grande Ankoku Akuma arrive !_**

* * *

« Oh bordel ma tête. »

Je pousse un juron en me redressant sur mon lit. Minute, mon lit ? Alors tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ? Ou plutôt un cauchemar… Enfin je ne sais pas trop.

J'observe les alentours. Ah, visiblement je me suis trompée. Cette pièce est bien trop grande et bien rangée pour être mon ancienne chambre. Je regarde de droite à gauche avant de me figer quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

« Tu es enfin réveillé à ce que je vois. »

Je lance un regard blasé vers Hisagi.

« Non, tu vois bien que je suis encore en plein cauchemar. » je me moque.

Il reste un moment silencieux avant de se mettre à soupirer. Je crois qu'il ne s'est toujours pas habitué à mon… humour.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? je lui demande alors, histoire de changer de sujet.

\- Et bien il semblerait que tu es un peu abusé de l'alcool et j'ai préféré te laisser te reposer. Je n'imagine pas la réaction des autres si tu débarquais en état d'ébriété au Seireitei. »

Alors que les souvenirs germaient dans mon esprit, je sentis mes joues se mettre à rougir. Je ne sus cependant pas si c'était pour m'être montré aussi… pathétique devant un Shinigami (qui plus est, vice-capitaine) ou le fait que le dit Shinigami en question ait dû me porter sur son dos.

« Tss'. » sifflé-je, en détournant le regard.

C'est moi ou il vient d'esquisser un sourire ? Il a de la chance que je tienne à ma vie, sinon je l'aurais déjà fait ravaler.

« Il reste encore du chemin à faire ? »

Oui je change de sujet comme je change de chemise.

…

Enfin, si on partait du principe que je porte des chemises. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Déjà parce que je n'ai pas les moyens de m'en payer une et qu'une tunique c'est toujours plus pratique pour s'entraîner.

Mais revenons à nous moutons.

… Oh ça rime !

« Non, on est presque arrivé.

\- Tant mieux alors ! »

Je me redresse d'un bond avant de le regretter aussitôt.

« Wow ! » je lâche alors que ma tête se met à tourner.

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre, Hisagi est déjà prêt de moi et pose sa main de mon épaule. Main que j'écarte aussitôt, comme brûler.

« Tout va bien ? Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu, me conseille-t-il.

\- Non c'est bon je vais bien ! On peut y aller ! » j'insiste.

Bon j'ai juste envie de vomir sur ses chaussures mais on va éviter.

Question de fierté.

« Tu veux que je portes ?

\- NON ! »

Il écarquille les yeux pendant que je grimace. C'était une mauvaise idée. Pas parce que j'ai peur de lui. Ah ça non ! Mais j'ai criée tellement fort que maintenant j'ai mal à la tête. Gé-nial. Bravo Anko.

« Comme tu veux. »

Pourquoi il a l'air vexé ? Il veut vraiment jouer les princes charmants c'est ça ? Dommage pour lui, je n'ai rien à voir avec une princesse…

…

Merde. Je viens de m'imaginer avec une robe (noire bien entendue) et un diadème sur la tête.

Beurk.

« Par pitié, dépêchons-nous, je suis à deux doigts de vomir. » je _manque_ de le supplier.

Je le vois hausser un sourcil mais il préfère de rien ajouter. Au lieu de ça, il décide de me tourner le dos et de quitter la pièce, m'obligeant à le suivre.

Pourquoi je regrette de plus en plus mon choix ?

* * *

« On est arrivé. »

Mon « Enfin ! » s'éteint en voyant le géant qui se tenait devant la porte conduisant au Seireitei. Je ne pu m'empêcher de déglutir quand son regard de posa sur nous. Merde. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi minuscule.

« Oh bonjour vice-capitaine Hisagi, le salue le géant. Qui est la jeune âme qui vous accompagne ?

\- Bonjour Jibandô, voici Anko. Elle va intégrer l'Académie des Shinigamis. »

Oui, enfin ça reste à voir. Mais je me garde bien de le lire au géant qui pourrait, sans hésiter, nous écraser tels des cafards.

Et bordel de merde, c'est une hache qu'il tient dans la main ?

« Je vous ouvre la porte de ce pas. »

Il nous sourit, ce qui me détendit _légèrement._ Bon, il n'a pas l'air si méchant que ça finalement. Mais je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait de moi si jamais je venais à être une... menace. Et je ne suis clairement pas de taille à l'affronter, surtout avec mon couteau de rien du tout.

Il ouvrit l'immense porte, seulement par la force de ses bras, ce qui me fit déglutir d'avantage. Je comprends pourquoi il n'y a pas d'Hollows au Seireitei. C'est sûr qu'ils ne doivent pas faire longs feux s'il de tels personnages existent.

« Tu viens ? me demande Hisagi par-dessus son épaule.

\- J'arrive. »

Je pars à sa poursuite, saluant d'un mouvement de tête l'homme. Jibandô je crois. Je suis peut-être une ancienne habitante du Rukongai mais ma tante m'a apprit la politesse !

 _« Tu respecteras ton ennemi. Ou, au moins, tu seras polie avec lui. »_

Restant le plus près possible d'Hisagi, j'observe les environs. Ce n'est pas que je lui fasse confiance, mais je suis dans un lieu inconnu et dont les habitants pourraient me tuer avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire le moindre geste. Alors il valait mieux pour moi de rester près de lui.

« Alors comment tu trouves le Seireitei ? il m'interroge, ayant sûrement remarqué mon intérêt pour les bâtiments.

\- Différent. »

C'était le mot. Différent. Différent de tout ce que j'ai connu. Différent de la pauvreté et la misère dans laquelle j'ai vécue pendant des siècles. Les habitants sont différents eux aussi. Ils n'ont pas la peau sur les os, eux. Ils n'ont pas à survivre comme moi. Et maintenant que j'y pense, le seul point commun entre eux et les habitants du Rukongai est cette fichue loi. Cette loi universelle qui existe depuis l'apparition des Hollows.

Manger ou être mangé.

Un sourire que je qualifie de féroce prend forme sur mon visage. Et dire que je vais bientôt rejoindre leur rang… Si ce n'est pas ce qu'on n'appelle de la trahison ça. Surtout quand on sait ce qu'ils ont fait à ma famille.

Sur la place, les Shinigamis me regardent de travers. Je ne saurais dire si c'est à cause de mon apparence, de mes vêtements ou bien parce que j'accompagne un vice-capitaine. Peut-être tout cela à la fois. Surtout si j'en crois les murmures qui se propagent sur notre passage. Si bien que je dois me contrôler pour ne pas crier. Je ne supporte pas qu'on parle dans mon dos.

« Ignore-les, m'ordonne _presque_ Hisagi en voyant que je commençais sérieusement à m'énerver.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. » je grogne entre mes dents en fixant mes pieds et en serrant les poings.

Il pousse un soupir et élève soudainement la voix :

« Vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire ? »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir un certain plaisir malsain alors qu'ils se mettent à s'éloigner avec précipitation. C'est que ça à du bon de trainer avec un vice-capitaine. Aussi pénible soit-il.

« Voici là où tu vas vivres désormais. »

Je me stoppe et observe le bâtiment en face de moi. Ils aiment décidément voir les choses en grands ces Shinigamis. Sans doute à cause des Hollows.

« Je vais parler à la directrice pour toi, m'explique-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Comme tu débarques en milieu d'années, elle ne voudra peut-être pas t'accepter. Mais si tu me laisse parler et que tu ne fais pas de vagues (comme si c'était mon genre, tss') tout devrait bien se passer. »

Génial. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rouler des yeux. J'espère sincèrement pour lui qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je me sois déplacée pour rien !

En pénétrant dans l'Académie, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser un sifflement impressionné. En temps normal, je ne suis clairement pas le genre de personne qui s'étonne de la beauté des choses mais là je veux bien tirer mon chapeau à l'architecte. C'est vraiment impressionnant.

Voyant qu'Hisagi sourit face à mon… émerveillement, je tourne vivement la tête. Cherchant à masquer mes joues, brusquement chaudes, avec mes cheveux. Je suis sûre qu'il se moque de moi !

Et comme par hasard, au même moment les élèves sortent de cours ! Fais juste chier. Me revoilà devenu le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde. Ce que je ne supporte pas. Tante Itami m'a toujours dit de rester discrète. Que ce soit à cause de nos origines mais aussi parce qu'au fin fond du Rukongai, être « populaire » n'apportait que des problèmes. Et moi qu'ai-je fais ? J'ai suivi un Shinigami. Un vice-capitaine qui plus est. Shinigami qui, semble-t-il, a décidé de me prendre sous son aile.

Mes yeux se posent instinctivement sur son dos alors que sa silhouette se déplace, ignorant les ragots. Je ne peux voir son visage mais je le connais par cœur. Et ce nom. _Shuuhei Hisagi._ Un tas de questions germent dans mon esprit alors que nous « fuyons » la masse d'élèves vêtues de kimono blanc, bleu ou rouge. Pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvé ? Pourquoi m'avoir emmené au Rukongai ? Pourquoi vouloir faire de moi une Shinigami ? Parce que c'était son devoir de Shinigami ? Parce j'ai le potentiel d'en devenir une ?

 _A ce moment précis, je ne le savais pas encore mais… J'étais déjà fichue._

« Voici le bureau de la directrice. N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ? » me rappelle-t-il.

Je suis trop mal pour répliquer quoi que ce soit. Bordel. Il m'arrive quoi ?

La porte s'ouvre (je ne me souviens même pas qu'il ait frappé) sur une pièce, aussi grande que la cabane où je vivais au Rukongai. Dans cette pièce, deux Shinigamis sont en train de discuter. Tous les deux sont très vieux. Même pour des dieux de la mort. Le premier est un homme au crâne dégarni et qui se tient debout face au bureau. Le deuxième est une femme, visiblement plus âgée que l'homme, aux cheveux gris et au visage fermé. Typiquement le genre de personne que je déteste. Et si j'en crois le fait qu'elle soit assise, les mains sur le bureau, il s'agit sans doute de la directrice.

En apercevant Hisagi, ils stoppent net leur conversation. Je peux voir une légère panique dans le regard de l'homme. Je me demande bien de quoi il pouvait parler…

« Oh vice-capitaine Hisagi, quelle bonne surprise de vous voir ! s'exclame la femme en se redressant, prêtant ainsi secours à l'homme. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cette visite ?

\- Je viens vous confier une nouvelle élève. »

Immédiatement les sourcils de la vieille (peau) se froncent.

« Une nouvelle élève ? répète-t-elle.

\- Oui. »

Il s'écarte afin de me laisser avancer. Et ce que j'observe chez les anciens, ce n'est pas seulement de la surprise. C'est de la stupeur la plus totale.

« Tout va bien ? je demande, innocemment. On dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme… »

Hisagi me foudroie du regard, l'air de dire « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit déjà ? » mais je n'en ai que faire. En plus, je suis restée polie.

« Voici Anko. Pas de nom de famille, me présente Hisagi avant que la vieille ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle vient du 69ème district du Rukongai. »

Il hésite un instant avant de continuer :

« Je l'ai rencontré au cours d'une mission. Elle possède une forte énergie spirituelle et pourrait rapidement monter en grade avec de l'entraînement. »

Ce fut à mon tour d'être surprise. Monter en grade ? Sérieusement ? Puis réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il m'avait vu me battre et que j'avais essayé de le blesser avec un balai ?

 _De qui essayes-tu de me protéger Shuuhei Hisagi ?_

Vu que personne ne semblait vouloir répondre, il continua dans sa lancée :

« Mais peut-être que je vous dérange ? »

Cela eut le mérite de « réveiller » la directrice qui se redressa, comme prise d'une décharge.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mon ami allait justement partir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son « ami » qui sursauta. Il semblait trop occupé à m'observer pour écouter ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« Euh… Quoi ?! Euh… Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je m'en vais même de ce pas. »

Saluant la femme d'un mouvement de tête, il finit par s'adresser à nous :

« Vice-capitaine Hisagi. »

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens et je me refuse de les baisser.

« _Anko._ »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner, quasi d'horreur alors qu'il passe à côté de moi. Merde, c'est qui ce type ?

« Maintenant ce que j'aimerais savoir vice-capitaine Hisagi, déclare la directrice en s'installant de nouveau à son bureau, c'est pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu l'année prochaine pour inscrire votre _amie. »_

Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Son. Amie. Bon sang.

« Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'elle meurt. »

Connard.

« Vous avez bien fait. » approuve la femme.

C'est ça, mets toi de son côté toi.

…

Minute. Quoi ?!

Vous n'allez quand même pas me faire croire que cette femme s'inquiète pour une pauvre âme telle que moi ? Je ne suis pas naïve ! Et encore moins idiote. Même si tout laisse à penser le contraire en ce moment.

« Bien, avant toute chose, il va falloir lui faire passer un test. Même si je ne doute pas de votre parole, vice-capitaine Hisagi. »

Elle se redresse et s'approche de moi. Heureusement, j'ai trop de fierté pour reculer. En plus il y a le mur donc ce serait stupide. Voir inutile.

« Tendez votre main. »

J'obéis, sagement. Mot qui en temps normal, ne me qualifierais pas du tout.

« Formez une boule d'énergie je vous prie. »

J'hausse un sourcil et ravale de justesse le « Sérieusement ? » qui brûlait mes lèvres.

« On devrait tout d'abord lui… » commence Hisagi avant de se taire, presque aussitôt.

Et d'observer la sphère _rouge_ s'étant formé au dessus de ma paume.

« Mais comment ?!

\- Bah, j'ai juste eux à me concentrer et puis pouf, ça s'est formé tout seul. » j'explique, en prenant un air indifférent.

Bon, en vérité je suis super fière de moi mais je me garde bien de le dire.

« Bien, vous êtes prise.

\- Quoi ?! »

Ah cette fois, ce n'est pas de moi mais d'Hisagi. Qui visiblement a du mal à comprendre ce que vient de lui dire notre aînée.

« C'est tout ? Vous ne lui faîtes pas passer d'autres examens ?

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, _vice-capitaine_ Hisagi, je fais confiance à votre jugement. Maintenant s'il vous le permettez, il faut que je m'occupe de votre _amie_ (je ne suis pas son amie bordel !). »

Et ouais, elle vient de le chasser de l'Académie. Comme ça, d'un mouvement de main. Et si j'en crois la tête qu'il tire, il aime moyennement ce qui vient de se passer. Voir pas du tout, en fait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. » je ne peux m'empêcher de lui murmurer.

Il hausse les sourcils, sûrement étonné de mon comportement. Et il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Hisagi me sourit. Et la seule chose qui passe dans mon esprit c'est…

Ne souris pas. Ne souris pas. Ne souris pas. Ne souris pas. Ne…

Et puis merde !

Il me quitte. Enfin je veux dire… Il _nous_ quitte, hein ! Ne vous faîtes pas de films non plus. Au passage, il promet qu'il viendra prendre de mes nouvelles. Comme si j'en avais besoin. Bon en fait, si, j'en ai besoin. La vieille ne m'inspire pas confiance. Pas que j'ai confiance en Hisagi ! Mais au moins, lui je le connais. Un minimum.

« Avant que je vous explique en quoi l'Académie consiste, vous feriez mieux de prendre une douche. Vous empestez. »

Elle est directe. Et je ne suis pas sûre d'appréciée. Surtout parce que je suis incapable de répliquer.

Elle se penche sur moi et me… renifle ?

« Je rêve ou vous sentez l'alcool ? »

Euh… Ta gueule ?

Elle ne s'intéresse même pas à ma réponse qu'elle m'entraîne dans les vestiaires de l'Académie. Heureusement, il n'y a personne puisque tout le monde est retourné en cours.

Je ne peux m'empêcher un long, très long soupir en me déshabillant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que quelque chose va bientôt arriver. Quelque chose de grave.

Mais pour l'instant, ma priorité est de me débarrasser de toute cette crasse que j'ai accumulée durant toutes ces années.

Ah oui, et dernière chose.

Prenez garde Shinigamis car la grande Ankoku Akuma arrive !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre.**

 **Et je peux vous affirmer qu'Hisagi et Anko ont dès raison de s'inquiéter. Vraiment.**

 **Bon sur ceux, je vous laisse. N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour me dire votre avis. Et à la prochaine !**

 **Bye~**

 **LaFaucheuse01**


	7. Chapitre 5 : Apprendre à sociabiliser

**...**

 **Anko : ...**

 **...**

 **Anko : ...**

 **Euh... Salut ?**

 **Anko : Salut ? SALUT ?!**

 ***gloups***

 **JE SUIS EN RETARD ! DESOLEE !**

 **Je sais que c'est pas une excuse, mais le boulot m'accapare et j'ai eu une longue période de syndrome de la "feuille blanche". Mais me revoilà, et en force.**

 **Comme d'hab, je remercie _Taraimperactrice, SadakoTama_ et _ShiroUsui_ de leurs reviews. Ainsi qu'à nouveaux followers, vous êtes désormais 20 et 15 à l'avoir mis en favoris. Merci !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5_**

 ** _Les cours ou comment apprendre à sociabiliser version Ankoku Akuma_**

* * *

Je hais la personne qui se tient en face de moi.

Dès que ses yeux se sont posés sur elle, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de ressentir un profond dégout envers elle. C'était plus fort que moi.

Elle est grande. Trop grande même. Quasi squelettique. Ses cheveux longs et noirs dégoulinent sur ses épaules. Sa peau est aussi blanche que de l'ivoire. Je pourrais même avoir l'impression de voir une image sans couleur s'ils n'y avaient pas ses yeux.

Rouges. Comme le sang.

Ouais, je fais peur à voir.

Je grimace en regardant une dernière fois l'uniforme que je venais d'enfiler. Rouge comme mes yeux. Blanc comme ma peau.

Totalement ringard.

Et complètement sexiste. Comment ça se fait que nous, les filles, on doit porter du rouge et les garçons du bleus, hein ? Comme si les Hollows avaient une préférence. De la bouffe, ça reste de la bouffe.

Me couchant sur mon lit, je fixe le plafond blanc, plongée dans mes pensées.

Je me demande ce que fais Hisagi…

A cette simple pensée, je me fous une baffe mentale. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ce qu'il fait de toute manière ?

 _Menteuse._

Je me saisis de mon coussin et le serre contre mon visage afin d'étouffer un cri.

Fais chier. Fais chier. Fais chier.

Bon aller, calme-toi Anko, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

Je ferme les yeux pour les rouvrir, le lendemain.

En retard.

« Oh bordel de merde ! »

Je me redresse et cours vers la porte, manquant de la défoncer en l'ouvrant, faisant sursauter les personnes qui se trouvaient derrière.

« Dégagez, je suis en retard ! »

Je bouscule les autres pour me frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Mais alors que j'étais arrivé au milieu du couloir, je me fige soudainement. Me tournant _calmement_ vers les élèves de l'Académie qui me fixaient étrangement, je demande, un poil gêné :

« Euh… Vous savez où je dois aller ? »

Il y eut un _boum_ général alors que certains s'effondraient sur le sol, dépités. Allons, bon qu'est-ce que j'ai dit _encore_?

« C'est toi la nouvelle ? »

J'hausse un sourcil en regardant le… gamin qui me fait face. Cheveux bruns ébouriffés, grands yeux noisette, un visage rond constellé de taches de rousseur et pour couronner le tout, il est si petit qu'il est à la hauteur de ma poitrine.

Oh joie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » je demande, plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Il se rapetisse légèrement, comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez minuscule comme ça.

« M-Mon nom est Taro Izumo. Je suis chargé de te conduire à ta nouvelle classe.

\- Je vois. »

Sérieusement ? Ils m'envoient un gamin pour me faire visiter les lieux ?

Enfin, quand j'y pense… Ce sont tous des gamins. Même les dernières années font plus jeunes. Cependant, quand mon regard passe sur leur Zanpakuto, je pince légèrement les lèvres. Mieux vaut éviter de se fritter avec eux.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? me demande le plus jeune dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom.

\- On t'envoie pour me servir de guide et tu ne connais même pas mon nom. » je le nargue.

Le regardant rentrer la tête dans ses épaules pour se faire oublier, je laisse échapper un soupir de dépit :

« Anko. Je m'appelle Anko.

\- Pas de nom de famille ? il s'étonne.

\- Pas qui te regarde en tout cas. » je réplique.

Tiens. Ça me rappelle quelque chose. Je n'aurais pas déjà dit cette phrase à quelqu'un ?

…

Aaaaah ! Pourquoi je pense encore à ce crétin ?!

« Tout va bien ? »

Non, ça n'allait pas. Sinon je ne serais pas en train de tenir ma tête entre mes mains en poussant des grognements.

« Ouais, ouais, je réponds cependant avant de reprendre contenance.

\- La salle de classe se trouve juste là. »

Il me désigne alors une porte à quelques mètres de nous.

Quelque chose me disait que les VRAIS ennuis commençaient maintenant…

« Tu es prête ?

\- Ouais. »

 _Non._

Heureusement qu'il se tient devant moi sinon il aurait vu mes mains trembler.

La porte s'ouvre et je peux voir une bonne vingtaine de têtes se tourner vers nous, en même temps. Et pendant un instant, j'hésite à baisser la tête moi aussi. Pourtant je pénètre dans la pièce, en prenant l'air le plus dédaigneux qui soit et en faisant en sortes de ne pas les regarder. De ne pas écouter les voix qui disaient :

« Ce serait pas la nouvelle qui est arrivé avec le vice-capitaine Hisagi hier ?

\- Wow, vous avez vu ses yeux !

\- Elle est immense !

\- Elle ressemble à un démon !

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle venait du Rukongai.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! T'as vu sa tête ! »

Et ça continuait encore et encore.

Je ferme les poings, ignorant le regard désolé que le gamin m'envoie. Je n'ai pas besoin de sa pitié. Je sais me défendre toute seule.

 _Alors pourquoi je ne le fais-pas ?_

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Je porte mon regard sur la vieille femme qui me faisait face. Sans doute le professeur.

« C'est la nouvelle élève pro… commence mon guide attitré.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais Izumo-san. » réplique-t-elle froidement sans lui adresser un regard.

Et toc !

Je jette un sourire narquois vers le gamin (Izumo c'est ça ?) qui, comme à son habitude, ce fait minuscule. Il me rappelle un peu une tortue à rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules pour se faire oublier.

Dommage qu'à ce moment précis je ne puisse pas faire de même.

« Je m'appelle Anko, je viens du soixante-neuvième district. C'est mon premier jour. » je me présente, en essayant d'être le plus poli possible.

… Oh putain. Je ressemble de plus en plus à ma tante Itami en agissant aussi froidement ! Et ce n'est pas vraiment un compliment quand on sait qu'elle m'a abandonnée comme une merde.

Les sourcils de la vieille femme se fronce.

« Juste Anko ? »

Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ?

« Oui. »

Ses sourcils gardent leur position actuel un instant avant que leur propriétaire reprenne son habituel air sévère.

Je ne préfère pas imaginer sa tête si je lui avais révélé que mon nom complet était en réalité : Ankoku Akuma. A croire que ceux qui m'ont donné ce nom s'attendaient à ce que je sois le Diable en personne.

… Ouais, au final, on n'en ait pas loin quand même.

« Bien, aller vous installer avec vos camarades. »

A ces mots je fis donc le choix de me placer le plus LOIN possible d'eux et de leur regard à la fois curieux et hautain.

Je pousse un long soupir en me laissant tomber sur ma chaise. Pendant un instant, je me mis à maudire tous ceux qui étaient responsables de ma venue ici.

Foutus Akuma dont la barbarie a menée à leur perte.

Foutus parents qui ont préférés mourir plutôt que m'élever.

Foutue tante Itami qui m'a abandonnée du jour au lendemain.

Foutu Hisagi. Je n'aurais jamais dû suivre ce type.

Foutus Shinigamis. Foutu Soul Society. Foutu…

« Tu ne devrais pas les écouter. Ce sont des crétins. »

La pression qu'exerçaient mes doigts sur la table se relâche légèrement pendant que je me tourne vers la personne qui vient de m'adresser la parole.

Une fille. Cheveux et yeux noirs. Bref, rien de bien exceptionnel. C'est plutôt son expression qui me surprend. Une sorte de mélange entre de la froideur et de la nonchalance. Cela me fit immédiatement penser à ma tante.

« Et tu es… ? je ne peux m'empêcher de demander en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rina Nagano. » se présente-t-elle en me tendant la main.

Je louche un instant sur la dite main, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

Malgré sa froideur, Nagano me semblait… amicale. Peut-être dû à sa ressemblance à tante Itami ou à sa remarque concernant les autres élèves. Enfin en y réfléchissant bien, cette impression me vient plutôt de ses paroles. Après tout comment pouvais-je trouver quelqu'un qui m'a lâchement abandonnée, « amicale ».

…

Comment ça, je suis rancunière.

Constatant que Nagano ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise, je finis par serrer sa main.

« Anko, je me présente à mon tour.

\- Je sais. »

Nous esquissons toutes deux un sourire. Enfin quelqu'un qui ne me demande par mon nom de famille !

Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre elle et moi !

* * *

« Je déteste les cours ! » je déclare, une fois la journée finie.

Je pousse un cri de frustration tandis que Rina me jette un bref coup d'œil. Lâchant enfin du regard son livre d'école.

« Sérieusement, ces leçons ne servent strictement à rien ! Moi je veux apprendre à buter des Hollows ! »

Rina pousse un soupir.

« Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça tu sais. Si tu ne comprends pas comment fonctionne la Soul Society tu ne risques pas de t'intégrer. Et donc de survivre. »

Je grimace. Serait-ce une mise en garde ?

Pourtant je sais qu'elle a raison. Si je veux garder mon identité secrète, il faut que je passe i-na-per-çu.

Ouais, en gros, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Surtout vu mon physique.

« Ah et dernière chose, continue Rina en se replongeant son nez dans son bouquin. On ne « bute » pas les Hollows, on les purifie.

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est pareil. » je marmonne dans ma barbe.

 _Purifier dans la mort._

Je ne sais pas si elle m'a entendue ou si elle fait semblant. Et je n'ai même pas le temps de lui poser la question que nous sommes interrompus par…

…

Merde. C'est comment déjà son nom ?

« Izumo. »

Ah voilà, c'est ça !

Merci Rina.

« Anko je te cherchais ! » s'exclame-t-il, bien que légèrement essoufflé.

Outch. Vu la grimace de Rina, elle n'apprécie pas particulièrement qu'on l'ignore.

Je peux comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- C'est la directrice, elle demande à te voir. »

Allons bon. Je n'avais encore rien fait à ce que je sache !

« Et… Pourquoi ?

\- Euh, hésite Izumo qui ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il me semble qu'elle veut te donner ton Asauchi. »

J'ouvre de grands yeux.

« Mon quoi ? »

A mes côtés, Rina repousse un soupir.

« Un Asauchi est un Zanpakutô qui ne possèdent pas encore de nom. Ils en fournissent un à tous les nouveaux élèves, m'explique-t-elle.

\- Parce que vous donnez un nom à vos armes ? » je m'étonne.

Ce fut au tour d'Izumo et de Rina d'écarquiller les yeux. Mais la brune reprit rapidement ses esprits.

« Ce ne sont pas simplement des armes, ce sont des partis de nous. Chaque Zanpakutô possèdent un nom unique, une âme unique et des pouvoirs uniques.

\- Mais tu ne pourras utiliser les pleins pouvoirs de ton Zanpakutô qu'en connaissant son nom. » rajoute Izumo.

Rina hoche la tête pour valider ses dires.

Seulement, pour ça, il faut que tu démontres ta valeur et que tu prouves à ton Zanpakutô qu'il peut te faire confiance. Mais pour réussir cet exploit, il faut que tu apprennes à so-cia-bi-li-ser. » conclut-elle narquoise.

Et c'est _elle_ qui dit ça ?

« Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand j'obtiendrais son nom ?

\- Alors ton Zanpakutô pourra changer de forme. »

Changer de forme ?

« Un Zanpakutô possède environ trois formes différentes : Sa forme basique. Sa forme Shikai qui se débloque en obtenant le nom de son Zanpakutô. Et enfin nous avons le Bankai. Mais je t'arrête tout de suite ! Il faut des années pour l'obtenir rien que pour les plus puissants d'entre nous alors ne t'attends pas à l'obtenir un jour ! »

Alors là, c'est mal me connaître ma cocotte.

N'empêche que… Je ne m'attendais pas à ces révélations. Et je n'ai aucun souvenir que tante Itami m'ait déjà parlé de ça. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant bien… Elle ne se séparait jamais de son Zanpakutô. Et je n'avais pas intérêt à le toucher ! Je me rappelle encore de ses cris la fois où j'ai tentée de me servir de son arme.

Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des frissons.

Brr'.

« Je comprends mieux. » je ne peux m'empêcher de dire à haute voix.

Et surtout pourquoi tante Itami refusait de me donner un katana.

« Pouvons-nous y aller Anko ? trépigne Izumo, soudain stressé. Je ne veux pas faire plus attendre la directrice.

\- Je peux y aller seule tu sais ?

\- Tu es sûre ? insiste Rina en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne risques pas de te perdre ?

\- Mais non ! »

Je m'avance d'un pas assuré avant de me stopper et de faire demi-tour.

« Bon okay vous pouvez m'accompagner mais c'est uniquement pour vous faire plaisir. Et arrêtez de rire ! »

Pff'.

* * *

La directrice fit un bond quand nous pénétrons dans son bureau. Comme si on venait de la prendre sur le fait. Mais son expression changea du tout au tout en nous voyant.

« Vous ! beugle-t-elle. Vos parents ne vous ont donc jamais appris à frapper à la porte avant d'entrer ?! »

Ils n'ont pas vraiment eux le temps, personnellement.

« Mais on a frappé madame. » déclare froidement Rina.

Elle ne porte pas vraiment la vieille peau dans son cœur, visiblement.

Tant mieux. Comme ça, on est deux.

« Et on pourrait savoir ce que vous faîtes là tous les trois ? »

Ah. Parce qu'en plus d'être sourde, elle a Alzheimer ?

« Mais madame, balbutie Izumo, c'est vous qui avez demandé à voir Anko. »

La directrice semble se détendre. Légèrement.

 _Très_ légèrement.

« Ah oui c'est vrai. Je dois vous donner votre Asauchi. »

Elle se dirige vers un coin de la pièce et se saisit d'un katana qu'elle finit par me tendre.

Alors voilà mon Zanpakutô.

Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer dans ma poitrine. Sûrement dû à l'excitation.

Je me saisis de l'arme et l'observe de plus près. En apparence, il s'agit d'un katana tout à fait basique mais après les explications de mes deux camarades, je sais que la vérité est tout autre.

« Bien entendu, continue la directrice, il vous est fortement interdit de l'utiliser en dehors des cours prévus à cet effet. »

Cela me fit sortir de ma contemplation.

« Quoi ?! je m'exclame. Et si je dois me battre ?

\- Il est interdit de se battre dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

\- Et si on m'attaque ?

\- Personne ne vous attaquera ici.

\- Et si Hollow m'attaque ? »

Cette fois, la directrice craque et ce met à soupirer en se pinçant le nez.

« Les Hollows ne pénètrent pas dans la Soul Society.

\- A d'autres, j'entends Rina marmonner entre deux quintes de toux.

\- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter ! »

Elle nous pousse littéralement vers la sortie avant de claquer la porte derrière nous.

Bah qu'est-ce qui lui prends ?

* * *

Satomi Kabuto poussa un long soupir. Elle ne les avait pas entendus arriver… De plus il fallait qu' _elle_ soit dans le lot. Que ce serait-il passer si elle avait écouté leur conversation ?

« Qu'en penses-tu Shoichi ? S'en est une ? »

Sortant de la pénombre, l'homme qu'avaient rencontré Hisagi et Anko la veille se posta devant la directrice de l'Académie.

« Tu l'as vue tout autant que moi Satomi.

\- Mais je pensais qu' _ils_ avaient tous été tués pendant le massacre !

\- Non, pas tous. On n'a jamais retrouvé les corps de la sœur de Genkishi et de sa fille, nouveau-née.

\- Quoi ? Tu penses que c'est _elle_? »

Le dénommé Shoichi haussa les épaules.

« En tout cas l'âge correspond. »

Kabuto se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, soudain pris de migraine.

« Il faut prévenir le Conseil.

\- Non, pas encore. Il nous faut plus d'informations. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'ils y en aient d'autres comme elle. Pour l'instant, laissons-lui une chance. »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie quand son « amie » l'arrêta :

« Et si elle est trop dangereuse ? »

Shoichi se stoppa, sans pour autant se retourner.

« Alors nous l'éliminerons comme nous avons éliminé son père avant elle. »

Anko n'avait jamais été plus en danger que maintenant.

 _Elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter le soixante-neuvième district._

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini !**

 **...**

 **Euh... Anko, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cet Asauchi ?**

 **Anko : A ton avis ?**

 **Tu sais que si tu me tues, tu ne reverras jamais Hisagi ?**

 **Anko : COMME SI J'EN AVAIS QUELQUE CHOSE A FAIRE DE LUI !**

 **Menteuse.**

 **Bref.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déçue. Et que les personnages de Taro Izumo, de Rina Nagano, de Satomi Kabuto et Shoichi vous plaisent (bon j'avoue, j'ai pris des noms totalement aux pifs)**

 **Prochainement, je vais _essayer_ de publier les prochains chapitres de _Bleu Nordique, Ecarlate, Eclipse_ et _La vita è un peccato mortale_**

 **Sur ceux, je vous dit à la prochaine !**

 **Anko : T'as plutôt intérêt ouais.**

 **Parce que tu me menaces maintenant ?**

 **Quel ingrate.**

 **Anko : *regard noir***

 ***prends la fuite***

 **LaFaucheuse01**


End file.
